pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fan Ficki użytkowniczki Szenzii 22
co zrobić chciałam kilkanaście razy, ale nie podołałam wyzwaniu. Miałam w planie poświęcić kilka godzin na przesłuchanie całej play listy mojego telefonu by znaleźć inspirację do nowej piosenki. Lubię grać i śpiewać więc komponuję własne utwory, które wykonuję przed znajomymi i rodziną. Mam już kilka takich ballad i szybszych piosenek na koncie. Babka od muzyki mówi, że jeśli się postaram zrobię kiedyś karierę. Belferskie biadolenie. I tak mam w planie być prokuratorem: jestem wygadana, wredna, dobrze biadolę o pierdołach i lubię oglądać sądowe seriale paradokumentalne. Hrrrr… Ja tu mam ważniejsze zmartwienia niż kariera! Przesłuchanie tej durnej play listy. Ostatnio po pięciu godzinach myślałam, że łeb mi odpadnie a to nawet połowa nie była! No, ale w sumie… po co mam inspirację z popularnej muzyki skoro tworzę własną? No, ale co mam robić? Mam sama myśleć nad akordami? Chociaż, mogę spróbować. Moje kawałki wykonuję na gitarze lub fortepianie, czasem tylko pojawia się jakaś harmonijka. Ta piosenka będzie na fortepianie. Na razie mam tylko tytuł „The One That Got Away” będzie o tym jak długoletnia miłość w jednej chwili może prysnąć niczym bańka. Powiedziałam Kowalskiemu i Saszy o czym będzie piosenka, oni myślą, że będzie słaba bo piszę o miłości a nie mam chłopaka. Czy ja jestem jedyna? Pomysł „podsunął” mi ciekawy dramat - starsza pani zwierza się do publiki o jej wielkiej miłości i o tym jak ją straciła. Ryczałam na tym filmie, był bardzo ciężki, piękny, smutny i przygnębiający, taka ma być też piosenka. Jednak coś było nie tak, w tych wspominkach brakowało piosenki. W sumie fajnie byłoby gdyby moja piosenka została wstawiona do tego filmu! Tylko… jak wstawić coś, co nie istnieje? No dobra, zabieram się za pisanie. Ja robię odwrotnie: najpierw słowa, potem rytm. Zawsze było mi lepiej pod pasować melodię do tekstu niż tekst do melodii. Na razie mam dwa wersy: „Summer after high school when we first met, we speak in your mustang to Radiohead…” ''Może to i mało, ale zawsze coś. Staram się pisać sensowne teksty, z przekazem, które mają sens. Większość znanych piosenek to wyrwane z głowy słówka, pod które jest po prostu podłożony podkład („PPPP” - Po Prostu Podłożony Podkład), bezsensu, bezładu, bezdźwięczność (Trzy bezy!). W piosenkach zwykle przekazuję światu uczucia, którymi na dzielę się na co dzień. Zwykłam również nie używać konkretnych nazwisk, szczególnie jeśli nie jest to pochlebna „poezja”. Uuuu… mam pomysła! Wstawię do piosenki jakąś wzmiankę o osiemnastej rocznicy urodzin – psuje do mojej obecnej sytuacji. Mam przeczucie, że to będzie coś pięknego…! Piosenki nie przychodzą mi od tak, jeśli dobrze pójdzie skończę ją za jakieś dwa, trzy, maksymalnie pięć… miesięcy. Być może dostanę „natchnienia biblijnego” i ukończę w ciągu miesiąca, ale jeśli to ma być '''dobry '''tekst taka możliwość ma minimalne szansę na sprawdzenie się. No i właściwie… czy protestanci dostają natchnień biblijnych? No, ale wierzą w tego samego Boga co katolicy więc… No dobra, mniejsza o to. Powoli wpada mi refren: ''„In another live, I wild be your girl…”, ''ma być najbardziej zapamiętywaną, chwytliwą i prostą częścią piosenki. Piękno tkwi w prostocie. Jestem świadoma, że nie jest to muzyka dyskotekowa, ale powiem szczerze: wolę tworzyć muzykę tzw „ogniskową” niż dance. Przy balladach się nie tańczy, ballad się słucha, wycisza się, skupia i przede wszystkim '''JE SIĘ ROZUMIE'! Nie lubię osób, które na siłę próbują wyginać śmiało ciało do piosenek nieprzeznaczonych do takich celów. Piękno muzyki dostrzega się uszami, a nie kręcącym tyłkiem! Nawet pingwiny, nie posiadające ucha nieloty, rozumieją to Fan Ficki użytkowniczki Szenzii 23 Kategoria:Szenzii Kategoria:Fanfik